One Has Nothing If Not Hope
by Theather Geek
Summary: I love Les Miserables and one of the characters I admire most is Enjorlas and I think he deserves love. He meets a woman who is afraid to let anyone else on since her beloved father had passed. Yet it's love at first sight. Will they live or die? Will he leave her to fight or stay with her? Based on the musical with little references to the book in it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: the song at the end is part of If I Loved you by Carousel which I do not own. **

* * *

She walks home holding her basket close to her. Night is setting in and she wishes to be home before the more colorful characters come out.

She quickens her pace as she finds a man following her. She turns back and he is gaining on her and she begins to run.

He runs and catches her free arm and spins her roughly to face her.

"Hey, calm down lovely lady. I only want to know how much you are selling for." He says getting in her face.

"I'm not selling." She says, in a Britain accent, struggling to get away.

"You British whore! You think you can say yes or no?" He says grabbing her other arm, causing her to drop her groceries.

"I am not who you think I am. I am not a prostitute! Now let go of my arms!" She says still struggling with the man's iron grip.

"Then I will make one out of you." He says pulling her close and kissing her neck.

"No, help someone help!" She screams but the man grabs her by the throat and squeezes just enough to get her to stop screaming.

"Leave the woman alone!" A different male voice unknown to the woman and her attacker.

The man is pulled off of her and the woman collapses to the the ground gasping for air.

She looks up to see a wonderfully handsome man in a red coat fight him off until the attacker runs away. He looks over at the woman.

"Are you okay, Mademoiselle?" He asks helping her to her feet.

"Oui, thank you Monsieur." She says looking into his eyes. His icy blue eyes.

They bend down to pick up the food she dropped and their hands touch for a brief moment and she feels as if her hand is burning with passion that slowly spreads throughout her body. He feels like his soul is combining with his to create one loving being.

They pull away and stand up now that all the food is back in the basket.

"May I escort a lady home?" He asks before she could walk away. He offers his arm to her.

"Yes, I would like that very much." She says looping her arm in his.

They walk and she asks, "Am I allowed to know the name of my savior?"

"I would not put it that far."

"Do not be humble and modest, not everyone would have stopped to help."

"Well I'm not everyone. Call me Enjorlas. May I know your name?"

"Josette Collins." She says.

"You have a accent. Where are you from?"

"London, I moved here with my mum and brother a month ago. Since my mother had originally been born here. We were hoping conditions would be better. But we were wrong, my brother is forced to work at a job he hates and my mum and I do laundry and repair clothing for money."

"I'm sorry to hear of your father's death. There's nothing I can do to fix that. But," he pauses making sure he is not boring her. Yet Josette is hanging onto every word.

"Have you ever read of a Republic?"

"No, Monsieur Enjorlas I cannot read but I wish I could."

He explains everything to her about picking a leader, and how the people have power.

"Liberté, égalité, fraternité." He says.

"That sounds too good to be true." Josette says.

"Well, do not tell anyone but revolution is coming, soon. I can feel it and I will help fight."

"As will I. I will do anything I can help because things need to change." She says fiddling with her necklace.

He smiles at the brave beautiful girl. She has jet black curly hair and popping lightening green eyes with yellow edges. Enjorlas feels so close to her, something he has never felt. He has never had a second glance for a woman, they are weaknesses but this one is different.

"That is quite beautiful that necklace. But may I ask why not sell it for money. It must be worth a lot."

"It was my father's chain and wedding ring, he gave it to me on his deathbed and I wish to keep it. My mother actually told me to sell it but I really wanted to keep it. So I worked as a maid for the day when a woman's maid was sick and I earned the amount of money the necklace was worth so now I can keep it. Oh, I'm babbling, I apologize." She says, she really wants him to like her. He is incredibly handsome with his blonde hair and striking eyes.

"It's okay I like to hear you talk." Enjorlas says thinking of her sweet soft accented voice.

"Thank you." She could feel a blush on her cheeks.

"Oh this is my house. Thank you for all you have done. I am forever in your debt."

"No you are not and here," he takes out a few francs, "I have more than enough."

"I'm sorry I cannot take your money. You have sacrificed enough for me. A poor working class girl. Good bye and I hope to see you in the near future." She says thinking she has already fallen for him. He is so strong willed and brave.

"It was my pleasure. And one has nothing if not hope." Enjorlas says kissing her hand causing Josette to blush again.

"Until next time, Mademoiselle Josette." When she turns Enjorlas stashes the francs in her basket.

He walks off in the dark to the library to study.

Josette stops before heading in and places her basket down.

She cannot be in love with Enjorlas she barely knows him yet she feels like she has known him all his life.

Yet she can be shy when it comes to speaking her feelings even if he is easy to speak to.

"If I loved you,

Time and again I would try to say

All I'd want you to know.

If I loved you,

Words wouldn't come in an easy way

Round in circles I'd go!

Longin' to tell you,

But afraid and shy,

I'd let my golden chances pass me by!

Soon you'd leave me,

Off you would go in the mist of day,

Never, never to know how I loved you

If I loved you." Josette sings in the front of my house in sorrow filled happiness. She is in love and she does not know how to say it but unbeknownst to her Enjorlas is in love with her too.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: the song is also from Carousel's If I loved you. **

* * *

Enjorlas walks to the library thinking of Josette. The feeling he gets with her, he never felt this way about a woman before. He smiles just thinking of her. Women are supposed to be a weakness because they are heartbreakers. But this one is different. She is wonderful. Beautiful without really trying, she is not rude or crude. She is brave, stands up for what she believes in. Before he knows it, he reaches the library. He takes the book he has been working on off the shelf and starts to study. He only reads two pages before his mind wonders back to Josette. Her sweet voice, the way she can speak to him. He daydreams of running away with her. How can he be in love with her, he just met her; how can such things be?

"Enjorlas, are you okay?" A voice says. Marius emerges from the shadows into the candlelight.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You've been staring at that page for the past hour. You are usually a speedy reader. Are you positive you are okay?"

"Yes, I am just thinking."

"About revolution?"

"Not exactly." Enjorlas was thinking of how he wants to make life better for her and going to battle is a way to do so.

"How so?"

"I do not wish to talk about it. Please leave me alone."

"Tis a woman. I can see it in your eyes. My father had the same look when he thought of my mother. You do not need to feel embarrassed I shall not tell a soul."

"Thank you, Marius."

"Not a problem. But I'll be here if you ever need me." Marius turns to leave but Enjorlas stops him by placing an arm on his shoulder.

"Spread the word. Tomorrow we will have a rally for whoever will listen to us. Early morning, that way Javert may still be asleep."

"Okay, in town square, right? And to whom may I ask?"

"Yes in town square and everyone and anyone." Marius gives a nod and then heads out. Enjorlas smiles, he secretly hopes he will see Josette there.

He thinks of what it would be like to kiss her even though he thinks he does not stand a chance. He can never tell her these things, he is too shy when it comes to feelings. He can easily speak of change but his head clouded whenever he spoke to a single person about love. Even though he can keep a wonderful conversation with her but he gets lost in her eyes at times.

"But somehow I can see

Just exactly how I'd be

If I loved you,

Time and again I would try to say

All I'd want you to know.

If I loved you,

Words wouldn't come in an easy way

Round in circles I'd go!

Longin' to tell you,

But afraid and shy

I'd let my golden chances pass me by!

Soon you'd leave me,

Off you would go in the mist of day,

Never, never to know

How I loved you

If I loved you."

Josette is in the kitchen chopping up vegetables with her mother in the adjacent room finishing the day's laundry haul.

She chops up carrots and celery for soup. She even splurged and bought a few spices. She washed two day's of work in a day earlier this week and got paid extra.

While chopping, her mind wonders to Enjorlas. His way of speaking, how brave he is, and the way he kissed her hand before he left.

She places the knife down and looks around making sure no one is looking.

Josette begins to dance, at first alone; twisting and twirling on her own out of happiness. Then she imagines Enjorlas with her and pretends to waltz with him. A dance her father taught her when she was young by placing her feet on his and dancing around the house. She has never forgot the steps. There was a song he sang when he did and she quietly hums it. She never forgot the words either.

She hears someone stifling a laugh and she turns to see her brother. He is standing in the doorway slightly laughing. It is loud enough for Josette to hear but not loud enough for their mother to hear. They know she despises anything happy since their father and her husband died. She is still grieving and they understand so they do not try to cause any happiness. It only makes it worse.

Josette looks up at her brother Ace with his Carmel brown hair and brown eyes like their mother. He is still at least three inches taller than her.

"Well you seem happy dearest sister." He says taking over duty of making dinner.

"I've got it." She says taking the knife from his calloused hand roughened by his hard work.

But overall Josette was glad for her brother. She can tell him anything, no matter what they were there for each other.

"Well, I met a man today, he walked me home and I really like him. He is an educated man and please do not tell Mother."

"Of course not. But you are in love. I never thought it would happen." He jokes.

"How can I tell that I love him, I barely know him."

"That's the beauty of love. If you cannot stop thinking about that person you are either in love with them or you have a desire to murder them."

Josette laughs at her brother's strange sense of humor. He is always able to put a blithe smile on no matter what. Even on the day their beloved father died.

They finish cooking while Josette tells her brother about her day.

"He saved me from a man wishing harm and escorted me home to safety."

"I swear if I see this man I will kill him." Ace mutters, "What does he look like?"

"I do not recall his face. I was so terrified. Besides you are too kindhearted to do such a thing." Josette says then continuing with her story, "We had a lovely conversation. He even told me of a Republic. A government where the people have the power. He is quite brave."

"What does Enjorlas look like?"

"He wore a red coat, he is obviously from money, he even offered me francs." That is when Josette notices the money in her basket and laughs to herself.

"He has tussled blonde hair that framed his face beautifully, showing off his stunning features. He has stunning blue eyes that can lighten a heart with a simple wink. And when we touched I felt the delightful burning passion of love." She sighs remembering his every detail, "I must sound sappy."

"No it is wonderful my dear. I only wish I can met a girl with whom I can tell you every detail of." Ace says not jokingly. He wishes to meet a girl and fall in love but he has been quite unlucky with that dream. Besides family comes first.

"Mother, dinner is finished." Josette says dreading to eat. They always eat in silence and Ace and Josette just have a conversation with looks. This evening it is about love. How Ace wishes to find it and how Josette has found it. He tries to make her overcome her fears of letting someone else in because they may leave her. Either freely or in a pine box.

They finish dinner and Mother does the dishes. Josette and Ace wash up for bed and proceed to the room they share.

The apartment has a small kitchen, a small bathroom, and two small rooms; one for the parents and one for the children. Outside there is a balcony that her mother and Josette loved to work on in warmer months. Since their father died her mother does her work in her room leaving Josette alone with her thoughts. Josette heads to bed with dreams of Enjorlas.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: the first song is Look Down based on the Original Broadway Recording and I do not own it. Then it's Funny Girl from Funny Girl and I do not own it, either. The last song is part of Now I have Everything from Fiddler on the Roof. I do not own it.**

* * *

Enjorlas wakes early after a night full of Josette in his dreams. He dresses and heads out for the rally. He meets with Combeferre on his way to town square.

"So I hear you fancy a lady." Combeferre says starting off the conversation.

"Where did you hear that?" Enjorlas says feeling betrayed by Marius. The only person, besides himself, who knows of his affections.

"I was at the library studying last night too. Now tell me, what is her name?" He says confidently. This trait is what makes him second in command to Enjorlas.

"Josette Collins. That is all you will know."

"Oh come on. What does she look like? Is she rich? What are her views on politics?"

Enjorlas sighs. This is why Combeferre is great, he is unafraid to ask the hard questions. Enjorlas thinks he might as well answer them, it may get him to shut up.

"She has midnight black curly hair that comes down to her shoulder blades. It helps to make her lightening yellow green eyes pop out stunningly. So beautiful you can get lost for days in them." Enjorlas forgets he is talking to Combeferre, he is merely lost in his thoughts, still speaking out loud, "She is slender from hunger but still so lively and lithe. She is a working class lady from London. Her sweet accented voice is one of angels that you can listen to all day. She believes in a place where all will be well. And she is brave enough to help it get there."

Combeferre nudges Enjorlas back to life and Enjorlas turns rose pink of the slightly embarrassed.

"I apologize, I got lost in my thoughts." He says, now feeling his face get cooler and paler, back to its original color.

"She sounds beautiful."

"She is. I have never felt this way about a woman before, usually I do not give them a second glance but I feel as though I am already in love after a short while."

"Everyone falls in love at some point. It is a human trait. I hope to find it one day as well. But this conversation stays between you and me."

Enjorlas gave his friend a look of thanks. They reach town square, just as the city comes to life.

The rich people are on their way to see family, the beggars are setting up their stations, workers going to work.

The lowers begin to sing,

"Look down and see the beggars at your feet

Look down and show some mercy if you can

Look down and see the sweepings of the street

Look down, look down, Upon your fellow man!"

A little boy emerges from his home inside a wooden statue of an elephant.

He joins in with the singing climbing onto a carriage and sings to them, "'Ow do you do? My name's Gavroche.

These are my people. Here's my patch.

Not much to look at, nothing posh

Nothing that you'd call up to scratch.

This is my school, my high society

Here in the slums of Saint Michele

We live on crumbs of humble piety

Tough on the teeth, but what the hell!

Think you're poor? Think you're free?

Follow me! Follow me!"

"Look down and show some mercy if you can

Look down, look down, upon your fellow man!" The beggars began once again.

Josette wakes up and dresses and makes breakfast. She cooks up some porridge for her brother and herself. Her mother does not rouse until later.

Ace greets her with a hug and they eat speedy and head out into the city. Ace is on his way to work while Josette goes to get clothes that need washing or repair.

They see commotion on the street between a young prostitute and an old beggar woman setting up to beg.

"What you think yer at?

Hanging round me pitch?

If you're new around here, girl

You've got a lot to learn!" The beggar woman sings.

"Listen you old bat... Crazy bloody witch... 'Least I give me customers

Some pleasure in return!"

"I know what you give!

Give 'em all the pox!

Spread around your poison

Till they end up in a box."

Her pimp steps in an sings, "Leave the poor old cow,

Move it, Madeleine.

She used to be no better

Till the clap got to her brain."

Ace pulls Josette away an to town square, where they do not live to far away from. She is tired of all that goes around in Paris. All the hardships and wishes for change.

Her brother and herself look up to find people looking up at a stage.

As they make way to the front to see the people speaking they join in and sing along, "When's it gonna end?

When we gonna live?

Something's gotta happen now or

Something's gonna give

It'll come, it'll come, it'll come

It'll come, it'll come, it'll come."

She makes it to the third row of people and is pushed into a young woman. Josette apologizes but she hardly notices. She is fixated on a young man on the poorly built stage.

She looks up and at first sees Marius. A friend, he was the first person she met when she moved here to France and has been nice and welcoming. She wonders why he never mentioned his views on political matters. Yet she still gives a wave to him and he smiles at her. Then she looks to the right and sees her beloved Enjorlas singing. He sees her and instantaneously smiles, a reaction that he has whenever he sees her. He begins to sing more powerfully and with more feeling.

"Where the leaders of the land?

Where are the swells who run this show?"

Josette points up to Enjorlas and says to her brother, "That is him."

Ace looks up and study's the man. He truly is brave and handsome. He sees him smiling at his sister and she smiles back. Their eyes are locked and he sees they love each other while the other is oblivious to it. He still approves of the man.

Marius then sings, "Only one man - and that's Lamarque

Speaks for these people here below."

Everyone sings, "See our children fed

Help us in our shame

Something for a crust of bread

In Holy Jesus' name"

A random urchin sings loudly, "In the Lord's Holy name."

Everyone echoes, "In his name, in his name, in his name..."

Marius strongly sings, "Lamarque is ill and fading fast!

Won't last the week out, so they say."

Enjorlas, still locking eyes with Josette, sings,

"With all the anger in the land

How long before the judgement day?

Before we cut the fat ones down to size?

Before the barricades arise?"

"Look down and show some mercy if you can

Look down, look down upon your fellow man!" Everyone finishes.

The police show up and sing as well but mockingly,

"Look down, look down, don't look us

in the eye!

Look down, look down, stay here and you will die!"

Everyone scatters while the students yell some information but no one can hear in the madness. Josette is being pushed around and has lost her brother. She is afraid of being trampled until a hand grabs her arm and pulls her away.

The person leads her into an alley, a tiny, dark one. She is pressed up against him by the walls and she thinks tis be her brother yet she is wrong but when she finds out who it is, it is a pleasant surprise.

"It is okay, it is I, Enjorlas."

They remain quiet but are being driven crazy because of the distance between each other. There is none and Enjorlas cannot contain himself. He is still on an adrenaline high from the rally and takes a chance before his brain can analyze it. He leans down and places his lips on her soft pink ones, kissing her softly. Josette does not hesitate before returning his gesture.

They break apart and Enjorlas immediately apologizes.

"Do not be. For I have wished to do that for a while, but too afraid to do so."

They smile and embrace. They look up at each other and Enjorlas smiles, now a reflex from being around her.

They kiss once again but briefly since Josette knows she must go to work even though she wishes to stay here with her love.

"I have to go. I do not wish it but I must help provide for my family."

"I understand. I must find my friends and make sure they are okay."

Josette nods knowing she must look for her brother as well.

"Find Marius for me. He is a friend and I wish him well." Josette says now connecting hands with Enjorlas.

"You know of him?"

"Yes he is a close friend. I did not know you knew of him."

"Neither did I." Enjorlas says and cannot help but feel jealous. They are just friends he tells himself.

"Wait, come to my house around midnight, we can see each other then." Josette says.

"I will be there, until then my love." He says kissing her hand once again.

They look outside and see that the square is now empty.

"Damned police, ruined everything." Enjorlas whispers to himself but Josette hears.

"Well whoever said that there are two sides to every argument has never been in one." She jokes lightening the mood.

Enjorlas chuckles. "You are a funny girl. Now go and be safe." He says kissing her forehead and running in the opposite direction.

She runs but stops and smiles happily.

"Funny. Did you hear that? Funny."

She walks around and slightly dances around singing her thoughts.

"Yeah, the guy said, "Honey, you're a funny girl."

That's me. I just keep them in stitches

Doubled in half

And though I may be all wrong for a guy

I'm good for a laugh

I guess it's not funny

Life is far from sunny

When the laugh is over

And the joke's on you

A girl oughta have a sense of humor

That's one thing you really need for sure when you're a funny girl

The fella said, "A funny girl"

Funny, how it ain't so funny

Funny girl."

She smiles and goes to find some work but something tells her there will not be much after what happened with the police today.

Enjorlas walks to his apartment happily, he has the girl of his dreams. Now he has everything he will ever need.

"I used to tell myself, that I had everything,

but that was only half true,

I had an aim in life, and that was everything,

but now I even have you.

I have, something that I would die for,

someone that I would live for too-

yes!

now I have everything, not only everything, I have a little bit more besides having everything,

I know what everything's for.

I used to wonder "could there be a wife?"

To share such a difficult, wandering kind of life."

He knows revolution is coming, possibly with his demise and now that he has her, it will make it all the more painful but he will die for her. He must so that she may have a better future, a better government.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: the song is Memory from Cats and I do not own it. The next song is All I Ask of You from Phantom of the Opera and I do not own it. **

* * *

Josette finishes her work long past her usual time. She drags out the work so she can finish right before midnight and her mother will go to bed and not give her a second glance.

She knows her mother will not like her seeing a radical but she loves him. Why else can she do?

It is nearing midnight and Josette has finished, she heads out to the balcony that is barely off the ground and thinks of her past.

Her glorious father and how his death of Tuberculosis has given her heart break someone should never have to experience. Her mother is dead on the inside so she must raise herself and her brother and vice versa.

Yet she feels ready to love something with this much passion again. Enjorlas will not leave her, she hopes.

Then she remembers what he said on the wondrous day they met, "One has nothing if not hope." His voice echoes through her mind.

She looks at the moon and even though through her eyes, it seems so happy but alone. But soon, the stars come to be with it and love it.

She is the moon and the stars are her brother Ace, Marius, and Enjorlas.

Maybe having a new life will not be so bad. She can live anew with people who she loves and people who love her.

She sings,

"Midnight

Not a sound from the pavement

Has the moon lost her memory?

She is smiling alone

In the lamplight

The withered leaves collect at my feet

And the wind begins to moan

Memory

All alone in the moonlight

I can dream of the old days

Life was beautiful then

I remember the time I knew what happiness was

Let the memory live again

Every street lamp

Seems to beat a fatalistic warning

Someone mutters and the street lamp sputters

And soon it will be morning

Daylight

I must wait for the sunrise

I must think of a new life

And I mustn't give in

When the dawn comes

Tonight will be a memory too

And a new day will begin

Burnt out ends of smoky days

The stale cold smell of morning

A street lamp dies, another night is over

Another day is dawning

Touch me

It's so easy to leave me all alone with the memory

Of my days in the sun

If you touch me

You'll understand what happiness is

Look a new day has begun."

Enjorlas comes running and greets Josette with a sweet kiss.

She looks at him with a smile that instantaneously fades once she looks at his sad face.

"My darling, whatever is the matter?" She asks worried about him.

"Tis nothing." He says smiling but Josette budges on.

"No, you are upset. Please tell me, if something is killing you, it kills me not to know, not to help. You know you can tell me anything."

Enjorlas knows it is not fair to keep secrets from the one you love so he explains, "I have just come from a meeting from the ABC Cafe and we have just agreed to start a revolution now that General Lamarque is dead and I know my death may come and it will harder to do now that I have you."

Josette is devastated. She does not wish that he must go and she starts to cry. Heartbreak has come again to plague her. She thought this could never have happened but it did and she wishes it cannot.

Enjorlas sees that she is crying and holds her close and holds her tight.

She cries silently for a short while before composing herself and letting go of Enjorlas.

"You may die soon, I do not want to live without you. I cannot." Tears escape her eyes again, "I can live with our terrible government if it means I can have you."

Enjorlas caresses her cheek and wants to calm her, to comfort her. He cannot take the selfish step to stay with her. He has just told Marius to come and fight with them by saying it is for his love. The way he feels, he will lay down his life for Josette.

He loves her.

"No more talk of darkness

Forget these wide-eyed fears

I'm here, nothing can harm you

My words will warm and calm you

Let me be your freedom

Let daylight dry your tears

I'm here, with you, beside you

To guard you and to guide you." He serenades her.

Josette looks at him and he returns a loving gaze. She must accept that fact that he will go no matter what she says or does. But she cannot, she must try to make him stay.

"Say you'll love me every waking moment

Turn my head with talk of summer time

Say you need me with you now and always

Promise me that all you say is true

That's all I ask of you." She serenades back to him.

Enjorlas must comfort her. He must go it is his destiny. To fight for what is right. Even if it means leaving behind happiness and love. But he can still have it for this one night.

"Let me be your shelter

Let me be your light

You're safe, no one will find you

Your fears are far behind you."

Josette must admit she does want a better tomorrow but it cannot be better if Enjorlas is not by her side.

"All I want is freedom

A world with no more night

And you, always beside me

To hold me and to hide me." She sings beautifully.

"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Let me lead you from your solitude

Say you need me with you here, beside you

Anywhere you go, let me go too

Josette, that's all I ask of you" Enjorlas sings taking hen in his arms.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Say the word and I will follow you Share each day with me, each night, each morning" She continues to sing.

Josette turns to him and sings, "Say you love me."

Enjorlas takes her hands and looks into her eyes and sings, "You know I do."

"Love me, that's all I ask of you." They sing in unison.

As they kiss, Enjorlas lifts Josette off her feet, into his arms. He gives her a twirl before setting her back down.

"Anywhere you go, let me go too

Love me, that's all I ask of you." They finish together.

"Do not leave me tonight. Let us share one last moment here together. Stay with me."

"Of course."

They lie there holding each other for warmth and comfort. Enjorlas because he is going to battle and may die and Josette because she will suffer heart break again and may end up like her mother.

Josette lays her head on Enjorlas's chest hearing his steady heart beat that lulls her to sleep.

Enjorlas has one of his arms wrapped around her for protection and the other is connected to hers for love.

They do not speak because words are useless in this situation. One will not make the other stay and one will not ease the pain.

They eventually find sleep but someone watches over.

Ace has woken up seeing that Josette has not yet come to bed. He searched the house for her and found her out on the balcony singing. He watched her and listened to the meaning. He sees everything with Enjorlas and has come up with a plan.

He grabs the blanket from Josette's bed and quietly and gently places it over them for warmth before heading back to bed.

Josette and Enjorlas sleep under the stars and dream of continuing their lives in a better place.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: the song is One Day More from Les Miserable based on the Original Broadway Recording and do not own it. The verse that my character Josette sings is sung like Éponine's verse ( my second favorite character) and I do somewhat own it. The next son is Upon these Stones (Building the Barricade)from Les Miserables based on the Original Broadway Recording and I do not own it. **

* * *

Enjorlas wakes first and a moment later Josette stirs.

They feel warm and fuzzy but that is quickly replaced by a feeling of fear and sadness.

They quickly rise and embrace. Neither want to say goodbye. But must, Josette is the first to speak,

"You are so resilient, so stubborn, so sure. You know your revolution is destined for failure. You are young, intelligent, and free. I do not wish for you to go, your love of country is what will tear us apart. So please do not leave me." She holds his hand close to her and he uses his free arm to brush away a strand of her hair that is free.

"If fate wants us to be, you will live."

They release and look into each other's eyes.

"We can only hope." She whispers.

"One has nothing if not hope." He whispers back. They kiss once more. For what they believe may be the last time.

Their foreheads touch as they release.

"I'll never let you go." She whispers so sadly tearing up once more.

Even Enjorlas follows her lead and cries.

"If destiny has it written then I will come back. And we shall marry." He says.

"Yes of course." Josette says and the embrace and Josette says , "Be safe."

"I promise I will."

He departs from her house. She just sits there and begins to sob.

She must remain strong, she cooks breakfast and her brother whizzes by her saying, "I must be at work earlier than usual today. Maybe I will get some extra pay." He kisses her cheek before departing.

"Why does everyone have something they must do?" She whispers to herself.

She finishes cooking and eats but can only eat a little since it is very tough in her mouth. Her appetite is gone so she only forces down a few spoonfuls.

She gets her and her mother's daily haul and returns yesterday's clothes.

She begins to wash and soon her mother emerges from the room and eats.

They work in silence the whole day and they finish rather early.

Enjorlas eats or drinks nothing the whole day no matter how much Combeferre tries to get him to.

Death will come on so why bother? He prepares for the battle and thinks of Josette, his lovely Josette. He acts like a leader and tries to seem normal.

"One more day before the storm!

At the barricades of freedom.

When our ranks begin to form

Will you take your place with me?" He sings trying motivate the people and himself.

Every one joins in and sings, "The time is now, the day is here!"

Josette goes to returns the clothes since it is getting late and thinks of Enjorlas the whole time.

"One more day till he is gone.

One more day until the battle.

But what he does not know.

Is that I'll be there with him!"

She devises a plan to sneak into the revolution and help him stay alive.

When she arrives at home her mother is already in bed so she steals her brother's clothes that do not fit well or that are comfortable but makes her look like a boy.

She grabs a spare hat of her father's and tucks his chain inside her shirt.

She then proceeds to tucks her hair into her cap and looks like a boy. Even though it may drive her mad, she must keep away from Enjorlas and Marius so she may not be recognized.

She heads over there and hears them singing in groups.

"One day to a new beginning" the first group sings.

"Raise the flag of freedom high!" The second group sings including herself.

"Every man will be a king."

"Every man will be a king."

"There's a new world for the winning"

"There's a new world to be won."

"Do you hear the people sing?" Everyone sings.

She sees Marius runs in and grabs a red flag from the table and he sings, "My place is here! I fight with you!"

"Tomorrow we'll discover

What our God in Heaven has in store!

One more dawn

One more day

One day more!" Everyone sings.

They spend the rest of the day preparing for tomorrow by loading guns and getting food supplies and Josette cannot help but think of tomorrow.

She is surely scared for her life but more for Enjorlas's life than her own. It creates a strong will power and she even stays the night.

It is not as great as last night wrapped in Enjorlas's arms but she barely gets any sleep watching over Enjorlas sneakily while he stays awake the entire night. Oh how she wishes to console him.

The next morning they awake and head down stair to begin their barricade. They cheer as the fly down the steps. Only Enjorlas is half faking.

Enjorlas stands above everyone else addressing the rebels singing, "Here upon theses stones we will build our barricade

In the heart of the city we claim as our own

Each man to his duty and don't be afraid

Wait! I will need a report on the strength of the foe."

A man who seems familiar steps up and sings, "I can find out the truth

I know their ways

fought their wars

served my time

in the days of my youth."

Enjorlas sings again, "Now the people will fight

And so they might

Dogs will bark

fleas will bite

they will do what is right."

He spots a boy that looks like Josette.

After a while he recognizes her. He steps down and goes to her.

She sees this and tries to hide.

He catches up to her and holds her in his arms.

He takes off the hat and her curly hair flies down. He immediately kisses her.

"Josette, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to be with you." She says him holding her shoulders.

Even though Enjorlas is ecstatic that he can her her sweet accented voice and see her beautiful face once more, again he knows she cannot stay.

"You must go. It is too dangerous."

"No I know what I must do and it is stay here with you."

"Please go, go!" He says rather loudly but Josette being stubborn says, "Anywhere you go let me go too."

"Unless it is too dangerous." Enjorlas says and Marius walks over with a boy in tow.

"Enjorlas what is the matter?" He asks and Josette turns around.

"Josette, you cannot be here you may get shot."

"Do not worry Marius, I shall take her home." The boy says and Marius nods.

"Go and I love you." He says embracing her before sending her off. Josette is pulled away by the boy who is surprisingly strong.

"Josette is the woman you are in love with?" Marius asks.

"Yes." Enjorlas answers plainly.

"If you will fight for her. I will fight for Cosette." Marius says and walks away. Now he is fighting for three people.

He fights for Eponine that she may have a better future not on the streets.

For Cosette, wherever she may end up. Whether it be with another man after he falls or if he may join her one day.

For Josette, so that she may be happy and live easier now that her father is dead.

Combeferre and Marius both give Enjorlas looks of condolences.

But the battle has not even begun yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: the first song is Without You from Rent and the other is part of the song I Have A Love from West Side story and I do not own either of them. The next song is Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again from Phantom of the Opera and I do not own it. Then it's Night of Anguish from Les Miserables based on the 10th anniversary version and do not own it. The neat song is As Long As You're Mine from Wicked. Then finally outs Drink with Me from Les Miserables based on the Original Broadway Recording and I do not own it. **

* * *

Josette walks behind the boy and he looks rather sad.

"Are you okay?" Josette asks.

"Yes, I am. Thank you Mademoiselle." He answers. He takes off his cap and releases a great amount of hair. He looks at her and Josette can see that the boy is actually a girl.

"Call me Josette."

"I am Eponine."

"You are friends with Marius, are you not?"

"Yes, I am." She says sadly.

It is the same sadness as when Josette found out Enjorlas was going to the barricade.

"You are in love with him. I can tell, you speak about him with loss like I do about my dear love."

"You love Enjorlas, but he loves you back."

"You will be happy one day, Eponine. Love may help but only you can be happy. By loving yourself as well as others." Josette says remembering this what her father had told her.

Eponine smiles at her and Josette says, "See tis a start."

They laugh a bit and Eponine fiddles with a piece of paper.

Being curious, Josette asks, "What is that? If you do not mind my asking."

"A letter for Marius's love, Cosette."

"You are most honorable, Eponine. You are in love with Marius yet you lead him to another woman."

"Thank you."

"Where is it, her house?"

"On the Rue Plummet."

"My house is the opposite direction, we will go our separate ways now.

I hope to see you in the near future." Josette says and Eponine hugs her. She does not hesitate to hug back.

"Hopefully when this all blows over, we can be friends." Eponine says.

"I would like that very much." Josette says heading to her house.

She soon reaches the spot where she had first met Enjorlas, where he had saved her.

She smiles at the memory of when their hands touched.

How can she possibly go on without him? She will die on the inside if he died on the outside. She will become her mother. Josette now understands why she is like this.

Enjorlas is a warrior, he already considers himself dead, he is so clear and calm through his words and judgments. Justified and brave. These are only a few of the reasons why she loves him.

"Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.

Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play.

The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.

The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you.

Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves.

Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash.

The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you.

The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you." Josette sings walking to her house.

Enjorlas is at the barricade. He is unhappy that he may never see Josette again but will not live without her. She is so compassionate, adoring, wise beyond her years from her father's death. It had made her stronger. Only a small sum of the reasons why he loves her. He must die first.

"The world revives-" he sings.

Josette still walking to her house continues to sing.

"Colors renew-"

Unbeknownst to them they both sing, "But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue."

Josette feels as of her heart is cracking right now. She clutches her chest from the pain.

"Without you.

Without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats." She sings reaching her house.

Enjorlas has a private moment before they build the barricade and sings, "Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe."

"The mind churns." He sings.

"The mind churns." She sings.

"The heart yearns!"

"The heart yearns!"

They sing, "The tears dry, without you.

Life goes on, but I'm gone.

Cause I die, without you."

"Without you." Josette sings as a tear escaping her eyes.

"Without you." Enjorlas sings a tear coming from one eye and he quickly wipes it away.

"Without you." They sing.

Enjorlas helps build the barricade in the middle of the streets trying maintain his anger at the city.

Josette walks in and her mother is up.

"Where have you been? And what on earth are you wearing?" Josette's mother screams. She rips off her hat and coat.

"I was with my love. You would know if you had paid attention to me." Josette screams back, all the anger at her mother coming to light. How she stopped caring, well now Josette has too.

"What is his name?"

"Enjorlas. He is at the barricade fighting for me. And if he shall live, if God has it in his plans, we shall marry." Josette says with a smile, a smile full of love and joy, things her mother cannot feel once again.

Her mother comes closer and slaps her across the face.

"A radical! You fall in love with a criminal. I forbid you from seeing him."

"You cannot do that! You have not said a word to me in months, this is my life Mother!"

"I am your Mother, I can do whatever I please! you should know better." she yells.

"You were in love - or so you said!

You should know better..." Josette sings and her mother is speechless. She is standing up to her and disobeying her, an un-lady like attitude toward her parents.

Josette continues to sing, "I have a love, and it's all that I have.

Right or wrong, what else can I do?

I love him, I'm his

And everything he is

I am, too.

I have a love, and it's all that I need,

Right or wrong, and he needs me, too

I love him, we're one

There's nothing to be done,

Not a thing I can do

But hold him, hold him forever

Be with him now, tomorrow

And all of my life!

When love comes so strong

There is no right or wrong

You're love is

You're life."

"It is not the same thing." He mother whispers in hate.

She drags Josette to her room and locks her in.

Josette bangs at the door and pleads to be let out.

After about ten minutes, of banging and shouting profanities at her mother to get her to let her out, she gives up and changes into her dress to be more comfortable.

She sits on her bed and realizes her mother is gone and will never come back. The sweet loving mother who had raised her is dead and her soul has been brought to hell. She wishes her brother were here to comfort her.

Where was he? He could not possibly still be at work. Even on overtime days he would be back by now and he had also gone in early.

Then a flashback from her short period at the barricade. A man who always kept great distance from her, with Carmel brown hair.

Josette's face is full of shock at the recognition that her brother is at the barricade.

She must bring him home, she may lose Marius and her loving Enjorlas but she will not lose her brother. She will go absolutely mad if she loses everyone.

Josette knows her mother will not let her out so she looks at the window, it is boarded up with wood to keep out the draft but is poorly put together. Her father had put it up back in the early stages of his disease.

Josette picks up a metal object from the floor and beats at it until it breaks.

She has to save her brother from his demise.

She escapes and flees to the barricade running as fast as her feet will take her.

She arrives at the barricade and sees them shoot at each other.

She ducks behind the building and looks for her brother.

He is shooting and ducking. He is rather close but before Josette can think of what to do, she sees a familiar figure dart out and places a hand on a rifle, one pointed at Marius, he had not known. The bullet travels through the hand and into the abdomen.

When the persons falls Josette can see the face and it is Eponine.

But before Josette can reach her, her brother is shot twice and falls to the ground losing a lot of blood.

"No!" She yells and runs to him.

The army is running out of bullets so they retreat but Josette is leaning over her brother crying. She then cradles him in her arms.

She whispers to him, "Why?"

"Because you loved him. Enjorlas. I had to make sure he was brought home safely to you. I love you." Ace says with his last breathe.

"No, no. Do not leave me."

Josette feels her heart burst.

He holds him close to her and hears footsteps coming towards her.

"Josette!" It is Enjorlas. She looks up to see him run to her.

"I thought I told you to-" he stops and sees her crying over the boy.

"He was my brother. He had come here to fight, I had to try to bring him home. I cannot lose everyone I care about. But I was too late. Please do not be too rough on me for coming back." Josette says.

Enjorlas did not know that this was her brother. "I am not mad at you but at myself. If I had known who he was I would have tried harder to-"

Josette cuts him off and says, "It is not your fault. I only wish he were somehow here again." The weather changes and begins to rain rather heavily. She takes a shaky breath and sings while holding him,

"You were once my one companion

You were all that mattered

You were once a friend and father

Then my world was shattered

Wishing you were somehow here again

Wishing you were somehow near

Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed

Somehow you would be here

Wishing I could hear your voice again

Knowing that I never would

Dreaming of you won't help me to do

All that you dreamed I could

Passing bells and sculpted angels

Cold and monumental seem, for you the wrong companions

You were warm and gentle."

Enjorlas places his arms on her shoulders trying give her a little comfort. He kisses her temple and she continues,

"Too many years fighting back tears

Why can't the past just die?

Wishing you were somehow here again

Knowing we must say, "Goodbye"

Try to forgive, teach me to live

Give me the strength to try

No more memories, no more silent tears

No more gazing across the wasted years

Help me say, "Goodbye"

Help me say, "Goodbye""

Enjorlas indicates to Courfeyrac to take his body. Josette gives him one last embrace and she kisses his forehead. Courfeyrac takes the body, with great care, and Enjorlas embraces Josette.

She cries into his shirt and he holds her tightly.

"Sssh. It is okay. I am here." He says soothingly to her.

She looks up at him and then remembers Eponine.

"Eponine." She says and gets up and goes to her. She is still in Marius's arms.

She kneels down and whispers, "No, Eponine. I never got to say goodbye." She strokes her hair as Marius hides his tears.

"She grows on you does she not?" Marius says with a humorless laugh. Josette nods and says, "We were going to be friends once this was all over. She seemed so special." She takes her hand with the bullet hole in it and kisses it as if trying to make it better, like her father did to her when she scraped her knee.

"She is-" Marius stops himself.

"She was. I tried to send her to safety by giving her the letter for Cosette. She even took a bullet for me. She loved me. But I never knew that I probably caused her so much pain."

"Marius, you cannot blame yourself. You tried to help because you cared about her, just not in the way she did. And besides we cannot help who we fall in love with." Josette says looking up at Enjorlas who is right by her.

Courfeyrac takes her body too and Marius and Josette hug each other.

"You were not the only one who lost someone special." Josette says.

"My brother has fallen here as well." She says Marius looking at her.

"I did not know. I should have done-"

"No one blames you." She says.

Enjorlas feels what she feels. Her sadness cuts into him and wishes to make her happy once more. So he stands up and sings, "They were the first to fall

The first of us to fall upon this barricade."

"Her name was Eponine. Her life was cold and dark, yet she was unafraid." Marius sings about Eponine.

"His name was Ace. His life was dull and bare, yet he was full of love." Josette sings about Ace.

"We fight here in their name.

They will not die in vain.

They will not be betrayed." Enjorlas sings assuring his friends.

Josette stands and goes to Enjorlas. She takes him inside the cafe to have a private moment alone.

"I will stay here with you." She says and Enjorlas cannot have her stay. She must go, he does not wish for her to die.

"No you cannot."

"I must. I was unable to say a proper goodbye to Ace and Eponine. I will not do that with you. Please allow me to stay."

"But what if you perish?"

"Then I will do it with my love. I want to spend every living moment with you, as long as you are mine." She holds out her hand for him to take.

Enjorlas does not want her to stay but knows she must. She is headstrong and will stay whether he knows it or not. He can at least protect her, if he knows where she is, he will try to keep her out of trouble.

"As long as you're mine." He says taking her hand.

While they are alone Josette sings,

"Kiss me too fiercely

Hold me too tight

I need help believing

You're with me tonight.

My wildest dreamings

Could not foresee

Lying beside you

With you wanting me

Just for this moment

As long as you're mine

I've lost all resistance

And crossed some borderline

And if it turns out

It's over too fast

I'll make every last moment last

As long as you're mine."

They are on their knees holding each other as Enjorlas sings,

"Maybe I'm brainless

Maybe I'm wise

But you've got me seeing

Through different eyes

Somehow I've fallen

Under your spell

And somehow I'm feeling

It's up that I fell."

They sing in unison,

"Every moment

As long as you're mine

I'll wake up my body

And make up for lost time."

They both know their deaths are close at hands, but as long as they have each other, they do not care.

"Say there's no future

For us as a pair." Enjorlas sings.

They both sing,

"And though I may know

I don't care

Just for this moment

As long as you're mine

Come be how you want to

And see how bright we shine

Borrow the moonlight

Until it is through

And know I'll be here

Holding you

As long as you're mine."

"Do not leave me alone." Enjorlas says. They kiss each other never truly knowing when it may be the last time.

"It is late, you should get some rest." Enjorlas says as they step back outside.

They pass a grieving Marius and Enjorlas says, "You should rest."

She sits right in front of him and leans back onto him and he wraps his arms around her to protect her.

He kisses her head and others are starting to sing. It is Feuilly

"Drink with me

To days gone by

Sing with me

The songs we knew."

Someone else joins in and sings,

"Here's to pretty girls

Who went to our heads." It is Prouvaire.

Joly joins in singing, "Here's to witty girls

Who went to our beds."

Josette can feel her eyelids grow heavier but she wishes to here their song. Their song of no regrets.

"Here's to them

And here's to you!" They all sing.

Grantaire the drunk of the group sings of his fears and wonders if anyone else feels the same.

"Drink with me

To days gone by

Can it be

You fear to die?

Will the world remember you

When you fall?

Could it be your death

Means nothing at all?

Is your life just one more lie?"

They still trudge on trying to hold onto whatever happiness they have. This is their goodbyes.

"Drink with me

To days

Gone by

To the life

That used

To be

Let the wine of friendship

Never run dry Women

Drink with me

To days

Gone by

To the life

That used

To be

At the shrine of friendship

Never say die

Here's to you

And here's

To me..."

Marius lies down holding a handkerchief of some sort and sings, "Do I care if I should die

Now she goes across the sea?

Life without Cosette

Means nothing at all

Would you weep, Cosette,

Should Marius fall?

Will you weep,

Cosette,

For me?"

Josette thinks she will and will herself and finally gives in to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: the first song is Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift (the only song of hers I like) I do not own it. Then it's the Second Attack/Gavroche's Death from Les Miserables based on the Original Broadway Recording. then it's Dawn of Anguish from Les Miserables based on the Original London Recording I do not own it. Lastly the first time ever I saw your face By Celine Dion and I do not it own the song or unfortunately her voice.**

* * *

When Josette awakes feeling numb at the loss of her brother and friend, she looks around and sees that it is still early, only she is up. She looks up and finds Enjorlas is looking out to the distance.

"Are you okay, Enjorlas? You look as if you had not slept the night." She says softly.

"I did a little." He says kissing her head.

"What happened?" Josette says with pleading eyes, she wants the best for her love. Enjorlas sees this and he tells her.

"I had a nightmare. A soldier snuck over the barricade and he stole you from me. He made you his sex slave and the more I ran to get you the farther you were. You were so unhappy, you were crying and saying, "Why will you not help me?" and I could not sleep after that." He says his voice breaking a bit.

Josette turns to meet his eyes, "That will never happen. You should have awoken me, I would not have cared that you have awakened me. I would have tried to console you." she says kissing his forehead.

"But you should get some rest. You will need it to fight. Here I will sing you to sleep.

"I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, "I'll never let you go."

When all those shadows almost killed your light." She lies him down and holds his head stroking his hair to soothe him.

"I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone."

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound." Josette's heart is being squeezed from heartbreak. For she does not know if they will be safe and sound.

"Don't you dare look out your window darling

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold onto this lullaby

Even when the music's gone

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooooo, OoooOooo,

Oooooo, OoooOooo,

Oooooo, OoooOooo,

Oooooo, OoooOooo,

Oooooo, OoooOooo,

Oooooo, OoooOooo..."

She kisses him slightly before standing and he sleeps now comforted by Josette.

She takes some food and spirits and gives it to the students just awakening. An old man walks up to her and she offers him bread and wine. He must have come while she was asleep, she trusts him, he has kind eyes.

"What is your name, Monsieur? I have not seen you here before." Josette says to him with a smile.

"Leblanc." He says and she smiles at him.

Marius greets her with red eyes.

She hugs him and he hugs back.

"I heard you last night. Not only will Cosette weep at the possible loss of you, I will." She says releasing from him and he smiles at her.

After a small meal, the boys check their ammunition and have some but if another battle comes, they will surely be low.

Only one barrel of gunpowder was ruined by the rain and things are looking up.

Enjorlas has awaken and Josette hands him food and drink. He takes them gracefully.

While he eats she fills him in on the problems and he listens attentively.

Just then a little boy emerges from the barricade and says, "No one has come to help. Only her," He points to Josette, "And Leblanc"

"Thank you, Gavroche." Enjorlas says and Josette stands and says to Gavroche, "Come on. Let us eat so we may have the strength to win."

She extends her hand and they go off.

They talk a bit and Gavroche is quite cute. He talks about his family and how Eponine was his sister.

"I lost a sibling too. My brother Ace has fallen." She says but cannot feel a thing as her heart is gone. Only a few pieces remain and they belong to Marius and Enjorlas. Maybe Gavroche, too. He is a sweet and courageous boy, he is like a mini Enjorlas, so passionate and he will not accept charity.

Soon a single gun shot rings out and the first thing Enjorlas does is he takes Josette by the arm, she takes Gavroche's hand and leads them behind some crates. So that way she will be protected by both the barricade and the crates.

"Stay here. Load up some guns but keep this one for your safety." He says and runs off to fight his eyes are filled with a burning passion and focus. He actually feels better knowing Josette is right there with him, so that he can keep a close eye on her.

She and Gavroche start to load the guns and they toss them to the people who only have one so they can have a back up for later.

When empty guns are tossed they fill them too but they are running low on bullets.

Josette hears footsteps and grabs the gun Enjorlas gave her to defend herself.

Her hand starts shaking uncontrollably and Gavroche puts his hand over hers. The shaking ceases slightly and a soldier is in view. He aims to shoot but Josette has already shot.

He falls to the ground and tears full her eyes. She drops the gun. She had just killed a man. She took a life like a man did to her brother and Eponine. She hopes God will forgive her, she just wanted to live.

She looks over and sees Enjorlas and Marius looking at her worriedly. They had thought she had been shot.

The National Guards are given orders to fall back and Josette and Gavroche emerge from the hiding place and Enjorlas runs over and hugs her.

"I thought you were shot." He says and releases her.

Gavroche says, "Nope, she saved us both, she actually has terrific aim."

"See, I can help." She says and Feuilly jogs up to Enjorlas and Enjorlas says, "How do we stand, Feuilly? Make your report."

"We've guns enough but ammunition short. " he sings.

"Let me go into the streets

There are bodies all around

Ammunition to be had

Lots of bullets to be found!" Marius sings.

Enjorlas stops him and sings, "I won't let you go

It's too much of a chance."

Marius sings, "The same is true

For any man here!"

Leblanc stops him and sing, "Let me go

He's no more than a boy

I am old

I have nothing to fear."

Gavroche being the brave little boy he is sings, "You need somebody quicker

And I volunteer!"

Before anyone can stop him he is climbing the barricade and Lesgles sings, "Come back Gavroche, don't you dare!"

Joly goes and tries to grab him and pull him down while singing, "Someone pull him down at once!"

Josette hopes they take mercy on this boy if any soldiers are still lingering.

"Look at me, I'm almost there!" He yells down and goes to get bullets.

He puts them in a basket and has got a big sum of them. The basket is almost full so he goes to climb the barricade and starts to sing, "Little people know, when

Little people fight, we may look easy pickings

But we've got some bite!" he throws the basket over the barricade and before Joly can grab him a shot is heard and he falls to the ground.

But he still sings on, trying to show that you can take away a life but not pride.

Josette tries to go and save him but Enjorlas holds her back. They all watch in horror at Gavroche's untimely but honorable death.

"So never kick a dog

Because he's just a pup

We'll fight like twenty armies

And we won't give up

So you'd better run for cover

When the pup grows..." He shot again and falls to the ground.

Josette gasps and cries only a little. She has seen so much death but she will not leave, not without Enjorlas. It is with him either walking willingly or in a pine box containing their stiff cold bodies. The remaining soldiers run off feeling bad that they killed a young boy. Once the coast is clear, Lesgles grabs him and brings him in.

As he passes Josette whispers, "He was but a little boy. He had his whole life ahead of him." She should have known better than to let anyone else have a home in her heart. They will leave soon.

"I know." Enjorlas says hugging her shoulders.

They spend the day fixing up guns and wounds.

It is nearing dark and Josette is quiet, she is too quiet. She fiddles with her father's necklace.

She feels empty, alone. Her father, her mother, Ace, Eponine, and now Gavroche had all left her and this earth. She does a quick silent prayer for their souls.

"The people have not stirred

We are abandoned by those who still live in fear.

The people have not heard.

Yet will will not abandon those who cannot hear." Enjorlas says and everyone agrees.

Enjorlas notices her looking out in the distance and he goes to see what is the matter.

"Josette my love, what ever is the matter?"

Josette smiles her first smile since Gavroche passed. She is not alone. She still has Enjorlas and Marius.

"Everything is fine my darling." She says and he sits down beside her.

"Are you sure?" He asks, he knows that she is not.

"It is nothing, just a miscalculation." She says and kisses his forehead. Enjorlas does not understand but be does not push her. It is getting dark and he insists she sleeps but she will not until she is in his arms.

She feels so safe and warm in his arms. It is the only way she will ever hope of getting to sleep.

They sit next to each other and Josette leans on Enjorlas's shoulder and he wraps his arms around her keeping her close and she rests her arms on his to make sure he is actually there with her.

He leans his head on hers watching over her and she quickly falls asleep.

Unlike the previous night, a dreamless night, Josette's head is filled with terrifying images.

She dreams that Enjorlas is caught at the barricade and there are dead bodies of students all around.

She sees the soldiers tie her loving angel up and gag him.

They begin to slowly torture him, cutting open his flesh, burning him with matches and Josette watches in horror. His eyes plead for help but when she tries to help, she cannot move. It feels as if someone were holding her feet down. She was forced to watch her love suffer but she keeps trying to reach for him. Then Marius walks up to her and says, "Why will you not help him?"

"I cannot move." She whispers still trying, they start to cut off his fingers. She begins to sob and scream at them to stop.

"You are worthless, you cannot even move to try and help. You have no one. Soon everyone you love will die once he does and I have never liked you." He whispers in her ears and Josette wakes up in fear.

She is in a cold sweat and panting Enjorlas who is still watching over her asks, "What is it? What is the matter?" He looks at her with serious eyes.

Before she was quiet and now a nightmare. What is upsetting his dear Josette? Is it that he may not live?

She touches his face and whispers, "You are alright."

"Yes of course I am. Why would I not be?"

She hugs his body and holds him while she explains the dream from his torment to Marius insulting her.

"I guess your dream put this one in my head. But it seemed so real." She says looking at him.

He shushes her as one tear escapes from each of her eyes. She has never cried this much in her life, even when her benevolent father has passed.

She does not want to lose him.

"The first time ever I saw your face I thought the sun rose in your eyes

And the moon and the stars were gifts you gave to the dark and the endless skies. My love." Enjorlas sings trying to ease her pain. He hates to see her like this. It cuts him deep as well.

"The first time ever I kissed your mouth

I felt the earth move in my hands

Like the trembling heart of a captive bird

That was then at my command

My love." Josette sings because of Enjorlas's dream the other night. To help clear his mind.

"The first time ever I lay with you

I felt your heart so close to mine

And I knew our joy would fill the earth

And last til the end of time

My love

The first time ever I saw your face

Your face

Your face

Your face." They sing in unison.

"I love you." He whispers to her.

"I love you too." She says and they connect hands. Josette lays her head on Enjorlas's broad shoulders and he places his head on hers and they hold each other soaking up the love to give them comfort in their final days.

Soon both of the find sleep, dreamless yet refreshing sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: no songs were used in the making of this chapter. **

* * *

Enjorlas is the first to rise but he does not awaken Josette, she will need all the rest she can get.

He does not want her to die. He will do everything he can to save her life. It will be hard for him to die and leave her behind but it is what he must do. He must help those who do not have the courage to fight for a better world.

He remembers a trap door leading to a tunnel that ends at the edge of the city. He can save her through the door. That way she can be safe and sound and live out her life. There is no need to waste lives.

Josette's eyes flutter open and she looks up at Enjorlas and smiles. Another day to be with him, they sweetly and briefly kiss.

Josette feels that this will somehow be her last day at the barricade, she does not know whether she will live or die but she knows this will be the last time she sees the barricade, she hopes it will not be her last time seeing Enjorlas. She smiles to herself and remembers, "One has nothing if not hope."

They quickly arise and bring food to all other patrons.

"Marius, you are looking well." Josette says.

He smiles at her and says, "After all that has happened I am surprised I have not gone mad yet." He says jokingly. He tries to cheer her up because he knows they will need to keep calm.

She places a hand on his shoulder for comfort and smiles trying to help lighten the mood after the losses. So many and hopefully no more.

Enjorlas sees Josette and knows it is now or never. He must try to send her away to safety, another attack will come on shortly.

"Josette, may I speak to you?" He asks and Josette nods and follows him upstairs. She feels something bad coming on.

"Enjorlas, what it is?" She asks innocently.

He does not speak he merely moves a rug and reveals the trap door. He opens it and then says, "If you follow the pathway it will lead you to the edge of the city, to safety. Go now, another attack will surely begin promptly.

"What?" Josette whispers, "No I will not leave you." She says stronger. She knows today will be the last at the barricade but not without her sweet caring angel Enjorlas.

"You must, I cannot live with myself if you got shot. Please go." He says. He tries not to cry and to keep strong but he wishes he could have her in his final hours.

Josette looks at the red flag on the table, the symbol for their revolution. It is also a symbol of Enjorlas, how he is free in the wind waving, like the flag and its red color matches his coat, that is now raggedy and filthy.

"And I cannot live be my self without you." She says holding his hand.

Enjorlas knows she is headstrong, it can be her worst quality yet her best quality.

He kisses her and takes her other hand and whispers, "Please."

"No." She whispers back, she embraces him not ever wanting to let go and he wishes they can win the war so that he may return to these arms forever.

Just at this happens a shot is fired and Enjorlas tries to push her to safety before running off.

"Go! I will go and fight. You need to leave, please for your safety. It is too dangerous, there is no need to waste lives. And promise me you will live on and fall in love with someone new, if I should fall. He says and runs grabbing a rifle.

Josette climbs back up and says to herself, "Yes we cannot waste lives. Including yours."

She takes the pistol off the table and runs down. She hides behind the crates again and Enjorlas does not notice her, he is busy shooting and he is truly focused on trying to help Josette get away, yet unbeknowst to him she is still there.

Marius, while shooting, asks, "Where is Josette?"

"I sent her through the trap door for her to escape." He shouts back not ever letting his guard down.

Marius sees Josette by the crates but before he can tell Enjorlas a guard is there sneaking up on her.

She goes to shoot but her gun jams, Marius acts quick and goes and shoots him.

He hands her his pistol that is working and yells over the gunfires, "What are you doing? Have you no fear? Enjorlas sent you away so that you may live your life."

"I cannot leave him behind." She shouts back.

Marius says something but Josette cannot hear, she sees a rifle pointed directly at Enjorlas and he does not notice.

She moves away from Marius and he screams after her, trying to get her to stop.

But she takes aim, which she happens to be very good at, and shoots the officer down despite her hand shaking.

She turns to run for cover but before she reaches the crates she feels a sharp pain tear through her entire body, she can barely stand but trudges on. She feels a warm liquid fill her hands, her own blood. She has been shot and she can tell she will die, not right away but after a while. It will be slow and painful.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: the first song is Think Of Me from Phantom of the Opera and I do not own it. That's the sing is Your Eyes from Rent and I do not own it. Lastly the song is Smile by Charlie Chaplin and I do not own it. **

* * *

Josette hides her bullet wound in her coat but Marius sees her wound. He must help her, so without thinking he take the last barrel of gunpowder runs to the top of the barricade and screams, "Fall back! Fall back or I blow the barricade!"

"Do it and take yourself with it!" An officer says with no need to shout. Everyone has quieted down wondering of he will do it or not.

Enjorlas is just happy Josette is away and safe now.

"And myself with it." He moves it closer in but the soldier orders, "Back! Retreat! Fall back!" And all the officers follow him.

Enjorlas before congratulating him sees the midnight locks he knows all too well.

"Josette!" He yells out to her. He runs to her and she turns still hiding her wound.

"Enjorlas." She says softly and smiling.

"What are you still doing here?"

"I stayed because I can never fall fir someone else, you are my life now. I came back and I saw a man with a gun pointed at you so I shot him." She says and tumbles over unable to stand and he catches her.

"Josette? Josette, what happened to you?" He asks holding her in his arms but before Josette can answer he sees red on her dress.

He opens her coat while she tries to stop him. She does not wish for him to see her like this, after what he had said in the building.

Yet he still manages to pry it open now that she is weaker.

"Josette, no." He says in shock of the whole situation.

"I may have gotten shot while saving you but do not worry. It is but a flesh wound." She says trying to put him at ease.

She inhales sharply from pain an he holds her close.

"Do not die on me. I cannot live without you." He whispers to her.

"You will get by and live on, all you must do is think of me." Before Enjorlas can protest, Josette begins to sing to him, as a final goodbye.

"Think of me, think of me fondly

When we've said goodbye

Remember me once in a while

Please promise me, you'll try

Then you'll find that once again you long

To take your heart back and be free

If you'll ever find a moment

Spare a thought for me." She caresses his cheek for condolence.

"We never said our love was evergreen

Or as unchanging as the sea

But if you can still remember

Stop and think of me

Think of all the things

We've shared and seen

Don't think about the way

Things might have been

Think of me, think of me waking

Silent and resigned

Imagine me trying too hard

To put you from my mind

Recall those days, look back on all those times

Think of those things we'll never do

There will never be a day

When I won't think of you." She sings to him about his life going on and her life in heaven. She will always think of him until they are joined together again.

She takes off her necklace and hands it to him now that tears are streaming down his face.

"Take it and think of me. Marry me when we are eventually joined together in heaven once more." She whispers her voice hoarse as she hands it to him.

Marius is by her side stroking her hair and holding her hand while she clutches it for dear life as she coughs up blood. He wipes it from her cheek as he watches yet another one of his close friends suffer as they die.

Josette sings with all her strength so that Enjorlas can remember how strong she was, even when dying.

"Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade

They have their seasons, so do we

But please promise me that sometimes

You will think of me."

Her breathing becomes shallow and she begins to convulse in Enjorlas's arms and he holds her tightly.

He shushes her soothingly and says, "Do not worry it will all be over soon." He wishes that it will never be over and that she recovers and lives but that will never happen with this wound even Joly, the medical student who can fix almost any problem shakes his head as if saying, "It is truly fatal."

"I hope to see you in the afterlife one day."

Enjorlas smiles sadly and says, "One has nothing if not hope."

"I will be waiting for you." Elphaba whispers. She reaches up to kiss him but her heart stops she gives Marius's hand one last squeeze ad she dies before she is able to kiss him one last time.

Enjorlas kisses her dead lifeless body anyway.

He will never hear her accented voice again, one he loved ever so.

He will never see the way she was brave and unafraid to do what she believes is right or her loving compassionate nature.

He will never feel her soft touch again.

He will never see her bold beautiful green eyes again, now that they are shut forever.

He wants to say his final goodbye to her even if she may not hear it in the flesh, maybe her soul will.

"Your eyes

As we said our goodbyes

Can't get them out of my mind

And I find I can't hide

From your eyes

The ones that took me by surprise

The night you came into my life

Where there's moonlight

I see your eyes

How'd I let you slip away

When I'm longing so to hold you

Now I'd die for one more day

'Cause there's something I should have told you

Yes, there's something I should have told you

When I looked into your eyes

Why does distance make us wise?

You were the song all along

And before the song dies

I should tell you, I should tell you

I have always loved you

You can see it in my eyes."

Marius bends down and kisses her forehead as a goodbye now feeling empty at the loss of his dear friend. He also kisses her hand before placing it gently, as if not to wake her, over her wound. First Eponine and now Josette. He cannot bear to lose anyone else.

Leblanc, or his real surname, Valjean is also at a loss. He has only spoken to this young woman once for a brief moment and she has taken a piece of him with her warm welcoming smile. He is here to protect Marius for his darling Cosette for their love is true and passionate. Yet Enjorlas's love of Josette is no less compassionate and loving. He prays for her soul so she may be welcomed at the kingdom of God and for Enjorlas's soul, so that he may have relief from his suffering.

Enjorlas hugs her body and kisses her once more before Couterfrac takes her body and places it gently with the others. Enjorlas cannot let her die in vain. He will try his best to win, and he wants to kill the officer who murdered his dear beloved Josette, his one true love.

The hurt had now passed and the anger is let through. His anger at the city for taking his love. He places her necklace around his neck and stands tall, now that his heart is gone.

Now that night has set in, Enjorlas goes to lie down but cannot find sleep now that Josette is now no longer in his arms.

He just watches the stars and wonder where Josette is right now.

Marius goes to Enjorlas and sings,

"Smile though your heart is aching

Smile even though it's breaking.

When there are clouds in the sky

you'll get by.

If you smile through your fear and sorrow

Smile and maybe tomorrow

You'll see the sun come shining through

For you.

Light up your face with gladness,

Hide every trace of sadness.

Although a tear may be ever so near

That's the time you must keep on trying

Smile, what's the use of crying.

You'll find that life is still worthwhile-

If you just smile."

He tries to cheer up Enjorlas and get him to put on a strong front for the others and for himself.

That the pain will be there but he can get by because life is better, he will have Cosette possibly one day.

"Thank you, Marius." Enjorlas says giving a little smile to show he got the message. But his muscles are shot and he feels weak from the pain in his chest, even though his heart is gone. Josette took it with her to the afterlife. He hopes that she is happy in heaven.

One has nothing if not hope.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: the only song is Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler and I do not own it. **

* * *

Josette opens her eyes to find herself alone in the Paris streets.

She is where the barricade once laid, but realizes she must be in heaven.

She stands and finds people looking healthy and happy talking and dancing with loved ones.

Josette only wishes she could have her darling Enjorlas here to dance with her. Yet she wishes him a long life.

She walks a while taking in the fact that she is dead.

She looks down to see no trace of any wounds and smiles for she will look her best once he comes.

Josette hears a voice, a girl's voice,it is laughing. After listening for a while Josette realizes the voice belongs to Eponine.

She runs to the source and once she is closer, she hears a joke she knows all to well. The voice as well, it is her brother's voice.

She runs to find them standing there talking.

Without thinking, Josette runs to them embracing them deeply. They hug her back, all crying tears of happiness.

"Glad that you can join us." Ace says still holding her tightly.

"Josette." A voice rings out clear as crystals.

Josette turns to see her father standing before her.

He looks well, stocky and built, clean and healthy.

"Father," Josette whispers full of shock, her eyes fill with tears of joy and embraces him.

"I never thought that I would see you again." She says.

Her father plainly smiles at her, saying more than words spoken can.

"My turn!" A younger voice shouts and Josette hears footsteps running to her. The little boy squeezes past and Josette notices it is none other than Gavroche.

"Gavroche! It is you." She says kneeling down to hug him.

Josette cannot help but feel somewhat sad, she has all the people who have left her on earth, but there is still someone she left on the earth.

"Whatever is the matter, my dearie?" Josette's father asks wondering why her gladness has worn off.

"Nothing. I could not be happier. I have all those who love me." She says standing up.

"No you do not." Eponine says softly.

They lead her to a fountain that is unfamiliar to Josette.

She leans in to look at the water and her father places his hand in it, disrupting the water until of picture came in focus.

It is Enjorlas, on earth. Josette instantaneously smiles but it vanishes looking at his pained expression.

The others back off a bit knowing they have gone through this too. The final and painful goodbye.

Josette's father saw his son and daughter grieve at his small funeral but promise to be there for each other.

Ace saw his sister sing to his corpse and cry over him now that he has broken his promise.

Eponine saw Marius holding back his tears as describing what he loved about her and how he regrets some of the things he had said and did.

Gavroche saw the students mourn his death and even cry, and he saw Josette break once more at his death.

Now it is Josette's turn.

She watches him sing to her lifeless body and kiss it once more. She sees Marius kiss her forehead goodbye.

She sees the hurt mashed with anger on his face and Josette cannot bare to watch but she cannot look away.

She sees Marius sing to him for comfort yet it only helped a little bit. She sees Enjorlas and Marius not sleep almost the whole night, silently crying and Enjorlas is clutching her necklace. The thing she left behind.

"Oh dearest Josette." He whispers to himself unknowingly telling Josette everything.

"I should have died first, for you. You should be here alive and well, not me. You should have been able to start a family of your own, with me. I will always love you and no one else. You shall live in what is left of my heart." He takes a small breath and says, "I promise I will always think of you."

Her mother walks up looking scared and sad.

"Josette! Ace! Josette, I am sorry for before, you should do whatever makes you happy."

Enjorlas stands and walks to her mother.

"They have fallen, they have left this earth. I am sorry, I wish there was more I could have done." He says.

Her mother notices the necklace in his hand and whispers, "It was you. Josette loved you. She went against my wishes just to be with you. If you shall ever need anything I hope you know where to find me." Enjorlas nods hiding his tears he had shed earlier.

"One has nothing if not hope." Josette whispers still watching.

Her mother walks off does a quick silent prayer before whispering, "Josette, Ace, I am sorry for all the pain I have caused." She is now truly alone because she has pushed them all away.

Enjorlas sits back down and kisses the ring. Marius is daydreaming about Josette, Eponine, and Cosette and hoping they are happy wherever they are.

Enjorlas cannot believe he is alone this night, without his dear Josette in his arms.

The picture begins to fade and Josette shouts, "No, no come back. Do not go!"

She tries to grab him in the water but his face is already gone.

Josette cries as her father holds her. Something she has not experienced in a while. A long while. She enjoys it and calms her mind.

She will wait for him, however long it maybe.

Enjorlas slowly slips into unconsciousness because his body is tired from the pain yet his mind is wide awake.

He dreams that he is in the Paris town square alone. He sees the dark dark midnight locks in front of him. The beautiful flowing curls he knows belong to Josette. He only wishes he could see her bright green eyes once more.

"Turn around." He sings trying to see her delightful face once more.

Josette sits on the edge of the fountain and says, "May I please have a moment alone?"

The others turn knowing that whatever she does, Enjorlas will hear.

"Every now and then

I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round." She sings about Enjorlas, never knowing how long it will be until he comes, if he comes. Josette has no idea what the regulations are.

"Turn around." Enjorlas budges. He wishes to move closer yet he cannot. He hears her sing once more.

"Every now and then

I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears." Josette sings in heaven unbeknownst to her, he can still hear every word.

"Every now and then

I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by

Every now and then

I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes."

"Turn around bright eyes." Enjorlas sings still unable to move.

Josette sings in heaven and Enjorlas can still hear her beautiful voice ring through his mind.

"Every now and then I fall apart."

"Turn around bright eyes."

"Every now and then I fall apart.

And I need you now tonight

And I need you more than ever

And if you only hold me tight

We'll be holding on forever

And we'll only be making it right

'Cause we'll never be wrong

Together we can take it to the end of the line

Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time

I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark

We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks

I really need you tonight

Forever's gonna start tonight

Forever's gonna start tonight."

"Once upon a time I was falling in love

Now I'm only falling apart

There's nothing I can do

A total eclipse of the heart." They sing at the same time, "Once upon a time there was light in my life

But now there's only love in the dark

Nothing I can say

A total eclipse of the heart."

"Turn around bright eyes!"

"Every now and then I fall apart."

"Turn around bright eyes."

"Every now and the I fall apart.

And I need you now tonight

And I need you more than ever

And if you only hold me tight

We'll be holding on forever

And we'll only be making it right

'Cause we'll never be wrong

Together we can take it to the end of the line

Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time

I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark

We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks

I really need you tonight

Forever's gonna start tonight

Forever's gonna start tonight."

Once upon a time I was falling in love

Now I'm only falling apart

There's nothing I can do

A total eclipse of the heart." The once again sing in unison.

"A total eclipse of the heart." Josette sings again in pain.

"Turn around, bright eyes." Enjorlas sings begging as the figure vanishes and he is awaken.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: the first song is Upon these Stones (At the barricade) from Les Miserables based on the Original Broadway Recording and I do not own it. The last song used is Finale from Les Miserables based on the Original Broadway Recording and I do not own it. **

* * *

When Enjorlas awaken he noticed his dear friend Combeferre is missing.

He quickly got to his feet and looked at the still sleeping students. He could not find him anywhere.

At that moment, Combeferre emerges from the wine shop that the barricade is located in front of.

He walks to Enjorlas holding their red flag on a pole.

"I thought we could raise it high, for freedom and for Josette." He says handing it to Enjorlas who's heart slightly breaks at the mere mention of her name.

"Thank you, Combeferre." Enjorlas says taking the flag and gripping it in his hands.

"Is that her necklace?" Combeferre asks.

Enjorlas nods while tucking it under his shirt so it is closer to his heart.

"Now we pledge ourselves to hold this barricade." The students sing.

"Let them come in their legions

And they will be met

Have faith in yourselves

And don't be afraid

Let's give 'em a screwing

That they'll never forget!

This is where it begins!

And if I should die in the fight to be free

Where the fighting is hardest

There will I be

Let them come if they dare

We'll be there!" Enjorlas songs with rage and sadness.

Just then Feuilly yells, "More are coming! I can hear their horses galloping."

Everyone grabs a gun and Enjorlas sticks the flag in the barricade so that it is held up high waving in the wind.

The soldiers take their place and call out, "You at the barricade listen to this! No one is coming to help you to fight; you're on your own. You have no friends! Give up your guns or die!"

Another soldier calls out, "We will kill you like I did to your lady. What was her name? Oh, yes Josette. But do not worry, your deaths will mean much more than hers did."

Enjorlas now knows that this is the man who had killed Josette, the woman of whom he'd loved. And still does. He is filled with fury and sings, "Damn their warnings, damn their lies

They will see the people rise!"

The students repeat all feeling the loss of the people who have fallen, even if they did not know them.

They start to fire and the very first person Enjorlas aims for and kills is the soldier who murdered his dear Josette.

"Let us die facing our foes

Make them bleed while we can." He sings knowing the end is near.

Combeferre sings with him always willing to follow Enjorlas into the deep bowels of hell.

"Make 'em pay through the nose."

"Make 'em pay for every man!" Courfeyrac sings.

"Let others rise

To take our place

Until the earth is free!" He sings.

As the barricade falls he grabs the flag and all the students retreat and Enjorlas finds himself in to the wine shop he is alone and untouched by any bullets.

There he hears a moan and draws his weapon, but it is only Grantaire awakening from a drunken stupor.

Just then the soldiers make their way up and as Enjorlas attempts to shoot, his gun clicks telling him he has no bullets. He tosses the gun on the floor and the soldiers all point their guns at him yet Enjorlas shows no fear. He has done all he can to set the people free and now it is their turn. And maybe he can meet with his fair Josette in heaven.

Grantaire interrupts and shouts, "Wait! I wish to die alongside him, for my country."

Enjorlas smiles as he is proud that Grantaire is making up for his useless existence by dying for his country instead of walking off like nothing had happened but living.

Enjorlas raises the flag once more for France, and for Josette.

The soldiers shoot him, eight times to be exact.

Enjorlas is dead before he hits the ground.

When he opens his eyes, he notices he is alone in the wine shop.

He walks down into the streets and sees people all around. People he knew were dead.

"Have I died and gone to heaven? Or to the tempest?"

He hears people singing not too far away and he can hear one voice singing above the rest. For the fair accented voice belongs to Josette.

"Do you hear the people sing?

Lost in the valley of the night

It is the music of a people who are climbing to the light

For the wretched of the earth

There is a flame that never dies

Even the darkest nights will end and the sun will rise."

Enjorlas runs toward the people singing of their final revolution and how they will not give up and hopefully the living will not either.

One has nothing if not hope.

"They will live again in freedom in the garden of the lord

They will walk behind the ploughshare

They will put away the sword

The chain will be broken and all men will have their reward!"

Enjorlas sees the hundreds of people singing on their own barricade. A much stronger and larger one than he had made on earth. Yet he stills hears Josette singing over everyone. He sees Eponine, Ace, Gavroche, and Leblanc yet not her.

"Will you join in our crusade?

Who will be strong and stand with me?

Somewhere beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see?"

Then Josette sees her Enjorlas and climbs down the barricade to greet him. She is smiling hugely and is crying tears of joy. Her heart swells and burst with happiness and she runs to him. They stand looking at each other and run and embrace.

"Do you hear the people sing?

Say, do you hear the distant drums?" The others continued singing but watched in joy. Valjean smiles at their love being renewed in heaven. He could have sworn he had seen and heard her spirit guide him to heaven.

"It is you. It is truly you. I was hoping I would come to see and hold you again. To hear your voice and see your face and to kiss you once more." Enjorlas says still not letting go.

"One has nothing if not hope." Josette whispers back.

"It is the future that they bring when tomorrow comes!" Just as the others sing the last note, Enjorlas's and Josette's lips meet at long last.


End file.
